


Deep Silver Night

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: GtK, Kaiji, fkmt, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga), 銀と金 - 福本伸行 | Gin to Kin - Fukumoto Nobuyuki
Genre: Anal, Backstory, Contracts, Deepthroating, Discussion, Dominance, Domination, Fellatio, Finance, Fondling, Gangsters, M/M, Money, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Touching, Work, Yakuza, Yaoi, bara, blowjob, dirty - Freeform, fkmt - Freeform, knowledge, talk, the best blowjob of your life, zawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Ginji Hirai had been called to the Teiai Corp, to reforge old connections. But something seemed off about this meeting. It was not Kazutaka Hyoudou who awaited him, it was instead... Kazuya Hyoudou. Business would soon become more than just paperwork.[WARNING: Consent is given by the characters, but it features domination and some intense scenes. Proceed with caution.]GIN TO KIN x KAIJI Crossover AU. Parallel work: "Deep Golden Night".(Point of meeting: Kazuya is at the beginning of Part 3, Ginji is just before the Kamui arc.)





	Deep Silver Night

Ginji grabbed the wheel of his tiny car harder. It was getting colder. Morita on the seat next to him was rubbing his hands. He looked outside, and grew worried. „Ginji, I think a snowstorm is about to start soon.“ Morita shook himself, then asked: „Do we really have to meet this person this late at night?“ Ginji sighed. „I can’t choose when and where our clients want us to meet. And this is a delicate one.“ He looked at the snow-covered road, focusing on his driving. „It’s an alliance that needs to be reforged. And I haven’t spoken to him in years.“

They drove right into the financial district of Tokyo. Despite the skyscrapers and general city heat, there was a strong snowfall already. Ginji activated the screen wipers with a flick of his finger. „This really looks bad…“ The white snowflakes shone bright in the dark blue night, illuminated by the car lights.

Morita pulled his coat together. He wasn’t normally a person to wear coats, but he simply couldn’t stand the cold. The coat at least also kept his legs warm. The dress code of always wearing suits for business certainly was not made for winter.

Ginji parked the car next to a gigantic building. In this dark night, he couldn’t even grasp the whole height of the skyscraper. It was obstructed by snow, wind and darkness. Not a single light was inside the building, except for the ground lobby, shining warmly. Morita looked at the bright lights, and rose slightly from his cuddled up position. „Can we go inside?“ Ginji muffled: “Wait a second, I got another message while driving...”, whipped out his phone and went through his inbox.

„Oh no...“ He sighed. „It says that he only wants to welcome me. No other guests.“ Morita’s eyes widened. „No. Nononono. I won’t stay in this freezing snowstorm alone. And not in this tiny unheated car!“ Ginji patted Morita’s shoulder. „I’m sorry. I’ll treat you to something nice. I promise.“ Morita pouted and rolled up in his seat. „I’ll stay here for as long as I can. And when it’s too cold, I’ll go…“ He looked frantically through the car window, and spotted a bright, illuminated sign in one of the tiny side streets. “… Into that jazz bar there, or whatever!“

Ginji opened the car door, and smiled back at Morita. Snowflakes flew in and the cold wind made his spiky hair tremble in the breeze. „I’ll be back soon, it won’t take long.“ Morita waved offhandedly and then suddenly whimpered: „ _Don’t let all the heat out!_ “

He closed the door, and with a few big strides, his yellow suit pulled together, Ginji walked up to the building. „TEIAI CORP.“ It said in big golden letters above the entrance.

Nobody guarded the lobby. Ginji wiped off all the flimsy snow from his shoulders as he entered, and looked around. Thankfully, it was warm in here. He checked his phone again. „50th floor, main room, down the hallway.“ That sounded correct. Big and pompous, just the way the Hyoudou clan had always been. His leather shoes clicked loudly as he walked on the marble floor towards the elevators.

As Ginji entered the lift, he felt as if something was off. Kazutaka Hyoudou had always been very strict about rules and manners. To write a message on his phone somehow didn’t fit. Ginji had always corresponded with him through letters or face to face. Had he suddenly discovered the benefits of modern technology? The door opened with a tiny „Ding!“ and Ginji stepped out. No lights, just the moonlight through the snowstorm that gave a gentle blue atmosphere. The marble floor was gone, this was a dark grey carpet floor.

He walked down the hallway. Still no security? He could only spot a camera on the ceiling. „Things certainly changed around here…“ Kazutaka was all about representation and glory. This minimal presentation didn’t feel like the Hyoudou clan methods Ginji knew. Ginji reached the heavy door at the end of the hallway. From the layout of the floor alone, this should be a big room, he thought. He knocked, and opened it.

It was a big room, but not the kind he had expected. Kazutaka had always been excessive in his interior design. Lots of marble, many expensive paintings, tons of pomp and circumstance, and excessive display of manpower in the form of black suits.

This office however was big, spacy, somewhat empty, all in black and metal chrome. Gigantic windows all around, overlooking the city, and two long rows of modern leather armchairs, forming a gangway in the middle. All the way back: a big office desk. 'Big' was the wrong word; it was towering, immense, vast. A real presence in this otherwise empty room. There were no lights, only the silver blue moonlight, obstructed by the intensifying snowstorm, and on the desk, far away on the other side of the room, was a little yellow glowing desk lamp.

Ginji could see from afar that there was somebody sitting in the big office chair behind the desk, but the person was facing away from him. "This certainly isn't like you, old man." spoke Ginji loudly, while walking towards the desk. Squinting and focusing, he looked at the legs of the person sitting there. "Aquamarine pinstripe suit..." noticed Ginji. He chuckled and understood. 

When he reached the front of the desk, he whipped a cigarette out of his suit pocket, and lit it. With a big exhale and smoke filling the cold blue moonlit air, he proclaimed: "Kazuya Hyoudou... I should have known."

The person turned around, and it was in fact: Kazuya Hyoudou, the only son of Kazutaka. "Ginji Hirai... Welcome." he smiled. He was exactly like Ginji had imagined him based on the rumours and descriptions he had gotten from other people. Brown ruffled hair, eccentric sunglasses, no matter what daytime, his signature blue suit, and a thin silk scarf, leisurely hung around his neck. His face bore a gigantic, wide grin, nearly showing off all his teeth at once.

“You wrote me because you wanted some business with me?” asked Ginji, folding his arms. “You don’t simply summon me on a whim or for an elaborate prank. What is it you want to discuss?” Kazuya smiled and opened his arms wide, proclaiming: “I simply wanted to reconnect the old alliance of Hyoudou-Hirai. It has existed back in the day, and had proven itself quite fruitful. Sadly, it fell apart with age and neglect, up until the point where you and my father didn’t speak to each other anymore.” He got up from his chair. “And now, it’s my turn to revive it again. I want an agreement with you, Ginji. You have power and influence, I have money. And knowing that you are all about ‘war funds’ for your games and acquisitions, I thought that you might be interested in another sponsor. It’s win-win, really!” Ginji listlessly lifted his eyebrows in superficial curiosity.

Kazuya picked up the stack of paper on his desk, and pressed a button on a remote he had quickly whipped out of his drawer. Ginji felt a little rumble beneath his feet and a loud humming noise. He look around himself, and saw it, just behind him: Between the first pair of armchairs, the ground rose up, a block of stone in the shape of a square - forming a solid low coffee table. Kazuya seemed very proud of this, and lifted his eyebrows for a second, looking at Ginji, waiting for a reaction. Ginji tilted his head, and leisurely pointed at it. "Now that is actually quite nifty. A table that comes out of the ground. Keeps you from falling over it, eh?" Kazuya chuckled, patted the stack of paper under his arm and sat down in the big armchair. "It also saves space and looks impressive." he grinned. He gestured to Ginji to sit down, opposite of him, and put the stack of paper on the solid stone table between them. 

Ginji calmly walked over to the big leather seat, and sat down as well. They sat face to face, only separated by this slab of stone and a pile of paper.

Kazuya began to explain, with big gestures: "So, welcome, Ginji Hirai!” He grinned wider. “As you know, there already was an alliance between our clans, and this here contract is set to resurrect it again. As I told you, we are interested in a collaborating with you again.” Ginji tilted his head slightly and pouted. While this certainly was an unexpected offer, it was not out of the question. But then again, he had his reasons as to why the old Hirai-Hyoudou alliance broke apart. He tapped his armrest, thinking.

“You wish to use my intricate network of people, while I can use your prestigious amounts of cash, right?” Kazuya nodded, smiling. “Exactly, dear Ginji. And as paper does count more than words occasionally, I have set up this contract here.” He pointed at the two stacks in front of him with an extra swing of his hand, smugly satisfied with himself.

Ginji leaned forward and picked up the stack. He quickly flicked through it, with his fast fingers. “Hm...” he pondered. He looked up at Kazuya opposite of him again, putting the contract in his lap. “Ok, now, this will take some time to work through. I hope you are ready for a long night, Kazuya, negotiations like these are not to be underestimated.” Kazuya chuckled. “Hehe, Ginji, I am very happy you say that. Let’s get to work.”

They began discussing, page by page, about every single agreement and situation. What would happen in a political uprising, how to deal with illegal stock market trades and how to properly blackmail according to joined protocol. The flow of information was especially important here. While Kazuya was not the fastest in his answers and had to ask for a few terms, he was doing quite well, remarked Ginji.

Some paragraphs got erased, others rewritten. Kazuya walked over to his computer and printed out some redacted pages, handing them over to Ginji who looked over them. He still added things here and there with his pen, but everything went well.

 

~

 

It was getting late, very late. Ginji and Kazuya were close to finishing their negotiations. The snowstorm still howled uncomfortably outside, but they were thankfully inside, in the warmth of Kazuya’s massive office. And yet, the moonlight had only gotten stronger, shining through the big glass windows. Kazuya had placed an ashtray on the stone slab table, where already a tiny pile of cigarettes from both of them had accumulated during their long talks. While extinguishing his latest cigarette, Ginji remarked: “I would say that in a case of illegal gambling in favour of both parties, i.e. Mahjong, Poker, etc., the party of Hyoudou should carry at least 65% of the full cost, if the game is a loss.” Kazuya shook his head, “65% is far too much, I would aim for a clean 50/50 instead.” Ginji scoffed slightly. “Chh, mind you, you still have the position of ‘the bank’ and you are not actually on the battlefield. I could easily lose a finger or even my freedom in the front row! I think 65% is pretty merciful on my part. Don’t make me raise it up again!” Kazuya grit his teeth, slightly annoyed, but then gave in. “... Ah... Alright, then let’s do it like this.” Ginji nodded, smirking, and scribbled down the additional paragraph on both stacks.

As he finished with his edits, Ginji again flicked through the two big stacks, overlooking everything. “I... think that concludes the negotiations, except the final bonus. While it is certainly not perfect and still has my messy handwriting in it, I am satisfied with this. It’s a good fresh start.” Kazuya snickered to himself. “Hehe, very good.” Ginji placed the two identical contracts on Kazuya’s office desk. They both sat down again, face to face, looking at each other. “Well!”, proclaimed Ginji, ”Now the only thing that is missing right now is both our signatures and a good handshake on the deal!” His stare darted through the room, searching something that remotely looked like a bar. “Do you want a toast on this? I could really go for a whisky after all this work-“ But before he could finish his sentence, Kazuya was staring menacingly at him from his seat and softly whispered: “Ginji...”

Sinking back into his armchair, Ginji was annoyed, yet curious. What was coming now? The true intentions of this evening? It had smelled slightly fishy from the beginning, really. “I honestly appreciate our newly forged financial relationship...” hissed Kazuya. "But before I sign this and we can shake hands...” he grinned, "I want you to blow me. As a sign of trust."

 

Ginji tilted his head, lifting one eyebrow. "Is that so...?" He took out another cigarette and lit it, puffing it between his lips, and looked at Kazuya, not at all impressed.

Kazuya seemed surprised at this laid-back reaction. "Wha- ... Are you not taken aback?" he asked, a heavily puzzled expression brushing over his face. 

Tapping his cigarette gently against the ashtray, shortening it, Ginji casually answered: "No." He leaned back into the armchair, took a deep breath, and explained: "In fact, I did not expect this sort of challenge from you, of all people. You see, there was once a time, and for some people, it still is that era, when exchanging sexual deeds was seen as a test of confidence in Yakuza circles. 'You can't trust a man until he has sucked your dick.' was one of the credos back then. Of course, in most cases, it was bosses being bosses - make your underlings kneel before you, make them suck your dick, test their trust and commitment." Ginji crossed his legs, tapping his armrest. A hint of a grin was visible on his face.

"However... there were also 'battles'. Battles between high-ranking lieutenants and even patriarchs. I have seen things in my life... trust me. They consisted of sucking off each other: A battle of strength, durability and pride. To not break your posture, and show superiority. Essentially, not allowing the other one to get anything out of you - no emotion, no noises, nothing." The grin on his face had fully formed. "I have seen proud men melt away under the touch of others, quivering in shame and arousal. I have seen determined men suck others into submission, ending long gang wars and feuds. I have seen strong men keep an absolute straight face while sucking the living hell out of their rivals." Kazuya swallowed, getting nervous. Ginji continued: "This tradition has certainly died down a bit in the recent years, but I still remember the days. Yakuza patriarchs meeting, determined to make the other cum, to show their superiority and skills." Grinning widely, Ginji shook his head and shrugged. "And here I sit, seeing you challenge me to a battle? You want to move this meeting from a purely verbal battle to a hard physical one. Colour me surprised, I never knew you had it in you. ... Alright, I agree to this, and whoever wins gets the final bonus of the contractual agreement."

Kazuya sat back, taking in all this information. He suddenly lifted his finger, stammering: "N-Now... Wait a second. I wanted you to suck my dick. ... I-I am c-certainly not sucking yours! I wanted trust, l-like you said!" Ginji's grin grew wider. "Oh no, no, young man. I am not a simple underling you can face-fuck into submission." He sat forwards, at the edge of his armchair. "You want a battle, you get a battle. We'll see who will come out victorious." Flicking his cigarette at the ashtray again, the little grey pile growing, he added: "You can't ask of people what you yourself can't offer. You always have to expect that the other business party wants the same thing. You should know that."

The howling snowstorm outside was at full strength. The pale moonlight still shined through the big, spacious windows. Kazuya looked shocked. The whole "blowjob" thing should have been a joke, or rather, something to scare Ginji. To show that he was the stronger party in this meeting. It had clearly backfired. Massively. Kazuya grew angry. "And what if I refuse?" he snarled. "You have nothing to threaten me with. I... I'll just call the whole deal off!" screamed Kazuya, agitated.

Ginji pursed his lips and squinted, examining Kazuya, from head to toe. He then looked casually at his fingernails, and replied in an off-hand manner: "Say... How is that little novel of yours coming along?" Kazuya's eyes abruptly widened and he jumped out of his seat, trembling in tension. "HOW..?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!" He grit his teeth, his blazing stare piercing Ginji. 

A devilish grin shined back from Ginji's face. He had hit the exactly right point. "I think you know even less of this business than I thought. Let me tell you two things: One, you must always know where your opponent's greatest weakness is. And two, ... information is everything." His cold stare fought against Kazuya's burning stare. "And as my informants tell me, you have a novel in the works. Which is unusual, but I'll accept it. It means a lot to you, and you would protect it with your life." Ginji's voice grew cold too, speaking lowly and intimidating: "What if something happened to the printing presses...? Or all copies of your novel suddenly burned in a warehouse fire? Hmmm...? What about that... Kazuya...?"

His hands balled into shaking fists, Kazuya was aggressive. "I... I'll... hurt your pupil, that Morita fellow of yours!!" screamed Kazuya, pointing furiously at Ginji. "Ahahaha, is that all the information you have about me? Is this your best shot? That you have found out the name of the man I publically walk around with?! Now that is WEAK, Kazuya!" heckled Ginji back. "And believe me, he is not a defenceless hostage or weak point of mine, he can fight for himself. I bet he is already having his own adventures right now, away from me as his mentor. He will be my successor, and he is already far superior to you, Kazuya." Ginji opened his arms wide, exposing his chest: "Hit me! What's your next best shot?!" Kazuya stammered, shaking: "I... I'll make you pay! I'll make sure that you never be able to work with anyone again! I have relations! I can pull strings!" Ginji stood up as well, and now that he did, he was clearly taller than Kazuya.

"What are these vague threats? ‘I have relations’? ‘I can pull strings’? You sound very uncertain there, young man." He got back into a more laidback stance, and took another deep breath of his cigarette. "It's not  _you_  who is threatening, it's your father. He has all the power. ... You have nothing. ... Nothing in your hands to hurt me. ... Except a big pile of money that is worthless without influence." Kazuya flinched backwards, a hint of fear appearing for a second. Ginji had, again, hit a weak spot of Kazuya. "His father is a big factor in his life", thought Ginji, "I should make note of that. He is more influential to his person than I thought."

Kazuya fell back into his seat, defeated. "... I don't have a choice now, do I?" Ginji laughed: "Haha, no, not really. But at least, you get the thing you wished for! I'll blow you, just like you asked of me! And I'll even let you do the first move!" Kazuya, hanging in his chair, his legs stretched out, in a limbo between annoyed listlessness and heavy nervousness, snarled back. "Does that even matter anymore?!" Ginji shrugged: "Don't ask me, there were heavy discussions back in the day at the question of whether going first or second was the true advantage. But hey, once you're done, you can fully concentrate on defending your pride against me." Ginji looked deep into Kazuya's eyes from above and licked his lips seductively, cigarette smoke escaping his mouth. Kazuya frowned. " _Be always careful what you wish for..._ " whispered Ginji. Kazuya scoffed “Tcch!” and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Ginji sighed, put out his cigarette, sat down again and grabbed a little silver case out of his suit breast pocket. He opened it, took out a blue diamond-shaped pill and threw it in his mouth. Swallowing it with a big gulp, he grinned at Kazuya. "I never thought that I had to resort to these little things, but I sure as hell won't get an erection from looking at your ugly mug." Underlining this sentence, he closed the metal case with a satisfying "Click!" and slid it back into his suit, patting it twice. Kazuya grit his teeth, snarling: "You bastard..." Ginji waved this insult off. "Now, now, I am only doing you a favour here. Ever tried to suck off a flaccid man? It takes  _ages_!" Kazuya blushed, jumped up and screamed: "Enough!" and added a grumbled "L-Let's get this over with..."

"So eager?" asked Ginji with a nearly camp accentuation, "Wait a bit, it needs to take effect first!" he added with a wink.

Ginji looked outside the window, whispering: “He just can’t wait to suck my dick... Like father, like son, I suppose...”

He could feel Kazuya’s stare piercing his cheek. “...What was that?” he sneered. “What are you implying?! ANSWER!” he screamed. Kazuya was gritting his teeth, shaking in anger. “I won’t accept anyone dragging my father or my family name THROUGH THE MUD!!!”

“Hahaha! I was only making a joke, dear Kazuya.” Ginji shook his head. “I never laid hands on your father. It was just pure business between us. He was always a stern, headstrong man, with a preference of physically hurting people, so, we didn’t get along that well.” After a tiny dramatic pause, Ginji added: “And he is not my type.”

Ginji told the truth. Kazutaka had always been quite the character, and it had only gotten worse with age. When he was young, Kazutaka was a dashing young man with long brown hair - and yet, his looks deceived. He was senselessly cruel, to his enemies as well as his subordinates, and could do whatever he wanted with his massive financial power that was given to him by his family clan. Expanding his power and forming his own corporation, he had soon become a white-collar yakuza, only dealing in financial sectors and cruel entertainment shows - growing old, hateful and bored, with no one to oppose him. This was one of the many reasons Ginji had stopped talking to him. While they had enjoyed a short-lived partnership of money and power, that kickstarted both of their careers, Ginji had never felt truly comfortable around him.

For a split second, Ginji saw himself back in the day - young, charming, black hair, impeccable suit, and wanting so much more from the world. People had always been important to him, whether to befriend them or to defeat them. His intricate web of relations was his pride, and it was something that Kazutaka never would have been able to achieve in his cruelty. Ginji gently smiled to himself, he had taken the right decisions in life. And now, he was face to face with the son of the person he knew back then - who was far more intriguing.

Ginji thought about Kazuya’s angry reaction: “Sometimes, it only takes a lie to get more truth. He nearly accepted the falsified information of a total stranger. And a pretty hefty one at that: ‘Your father has given me blowjobs.’ He doesn’t trust his father, has doubts about him and absolutely no information about his business history. And yet, he has a sense of family pride, which he is willing to defend.... That, or he really has a short temper and is a naive brat.” noted Ginji. This was getting very interesting - he was now able to nearly fully reconstruct Kazuya’s intentions.

Kazuya sank back into his armchair, staring angrily at Ginji. They still had time before the battle.

"Tell me about that novel." said Ginji calmly. "Why is it so important to you?" Kazuya looked away. "It's none of your damn business." Ginji didn't answer. He knew that Kazuya was passionate about his writing, and like any person who is passionate about something, they will speak if you ask them to do so. Ginji continued to look at Kazuya, and he, on the other hand, still tried to avert his calm, yet piercing eyes.

Silence filled the room. Only the soft howling of the snowstorm could be heard. 

"It's... It's the story of my life." mumbled Kazuya. "And it's important to me that I tell it." Ginji folded his hands in his lap and listened. "I... I always wanted to do something on my own. Many people don't understand me and how I can be so unhappy with the way I grew up. They only see money and power." Kazuya let his head hang down. "I never did something on my own. Everything was set into place for me - no effort, no way to prove myself." He looked outside the window again. "And this novel is a part of me. Not my whole backstory, a part of it, but it will show people the real me. I want them to react and review it, and give my work importance."

Ginji nodded slightly, took out a cigarette, then asked: "Is this why you have called this meeting? To prove yourself? To show that you could renew a connection that your father couldn't?" Kazuya blushed and averted his stare. "To me, it sounds like it." mumbled Ginji, a cigarette between his lips. He lighted it, inhaled, and blew soft smoke towards Kazuya. "You want to show your father that you are capable of running this company. This is why you are alone here, without security or manpower. You want to prove yourself - by your own strength. Because as my information tells me..." he inspected Kazuya's nervous face, "You are not the one to inherit this Teiai Corp once your old man is no more." Kazuya grit his teeth again, grumbling. Ginji had hit a nerve. "The second one in command is Yoshihiro Kurosaki. Not that important of a man, a big suit - hollow, essentially. He hasn't done much." He leaned forward, a wide smile growing on his face. "The own son can't even get his father's company... He is null... Unimportant... Wasting his life away..." Smoke escaped Ginji's mouth. Kazuya's scoffed in disdain, and started shaking in anger, his hands digging into his armrests. Ginji continued, slowly whispering, hissing at Kazuya: "And there he is, wanting to be a writer... Far away from business... Poor artist soul..." He inhaled, held his breath with a grin, and smoke filled the air again. "You want to get something you can't buy for money... It's trust... A good friend... An ally..." 

The moonlight made the smoke emitting from Ginji's mouth glow blue in the night. "You want me as your powerful friend, don't you." Kazuya pressed his lips together, clinging to his armchair. "Someone who is not impressed by your father or under his control..." Ginji took another deep breath from his cigarette and leaned back into his armchair. "You got your ally now." Ginji snickered: "But the price you pay isn't money... it's pride in exchange for trust." Ginji's grin grew wide and menacing - he reached down, let his hand run down his body, sprawled out, running tightly over his shirt. When he reached his loins, he rubbed his crotch, his palm sliding along the bulge, spread his legs far apart and shifted down the armchair slightly, sitting more relaxed. Ginji was rock hard, the pill had taken effect. He looked at Kazuya, Ginji's hawk-like eyes piercing through him. The smoke obstructing his face for a few seconds, he spoke softly, demonic seduction in his words: " _It's time for you to pay the price. Show me how much of a leader you truly are..."_ The moonlight gave Ginji a silver shine, the strong shadows a sense of looming darkness.

Kazuya got up. Nervously, softly trembling, a worried look on his face. He wandered around the table, stumbled forward, and got on his knees in front of Ginji. He bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowed, and approached Ginji's belt with quivering hands. Kazuya fumbled around, the belt slipping out of his sweaty hands, taking far too long to undo the buckle. As he finally managed to open it, he was now face to face with Ginji's loins. 

Ginji looked down with a grin, at this little pile of fear and nervousness between his legs. He flicked his cigarette towards the ashtray on the table, then whispered in a low tone: " _Come on, what are you waiting for...?_ "

Swallowing hard, Kazuya hesitantly grabbed Ginji's shaft, taking it out. He gasped at this view, his big lips slightly parting. "Hah..." He was staring at Ginji's rigid, hard cock. Kazuya moved his hand up and down a bit, but then stopped, and held it in place. Ginji's devilish grin seemed to shine down from above, pushing him down towards this strong erection. "Hnh..." sighed Kazuya and moved forwards, uncertain of his actions, but then stuck out his tongue slightly, and bowed down. The tip of his tongue touched the tip of Ginji's manhood. Kazuya sighed, longingly, and began to caress the head of Ginji's cock with his tongue. Slowly at first, then picking up speed gradually.

Kazuya’s mouthwork was sloppy. He used far too much tongue, letting it slip and slide over Ginji's cock. His hands around the shaft did not move, he still held it in place, and slobbered all over it. Ginji lifted one eyebrow, his grin vanished. He had seen, performed and experienced many blowjobs in his life. But this one had to win an award for... something. It was amateurish at best. No, even amateurs were probably better. It took determination to be this bad. "Kazuya...?" he asked, growing impatient, "Ok. The point of this is domination. People do this to dominate their rivals. To show them who's boss." Kazuya moaned "Nnh-hnn..." in agreement, but did not change anything significant. His thumb rubbed slowly Ginji's shaft, but his tonguework was still wet and messy. There was no rythm, everything was out of sync. 

With a little " _Hm..._ " Ginji tilted his head and looked at Kazuya. He was still kneeling in front of him, but his posture had changed. ... Was he touching himself with his other hand? Ginji shifted a bit more to the right in his seat, and then he saw it: Kazuya was rock hard. His erection was clearly visible through his blue suit pants. Touching himself, pressing his fingertips against the stretched out fabric, he moaned longingly, heavy, his breath warm and long against Ginji's cock.

Ginji sighed deeply and rubbed his temples with both hands. „Oh God, he is enjoying this.“ he mumbled in monotone. Kazuya's face with filled with lust and arousal, moaning, licking - all passion and no skill. "Ngh...! Gnh...! Hnh...!" he moaned into his work, his voice getting faster and more excited with every second. He was blushing heavily, sweat started to run down his forehead. Ginji grumbled: "This is not for arousal! Especially not yours! I just said, it’s for domina- ... You know what, nevermind." And waved the sentence off.

Still, this was strange. Putting one hand on his chin, Ginji pondered, Kazuya working and moaning in his lap, and not caring about Ginji's monologues. Kazuya had said that he wanted a sign of trust, but probably hadn't thought that he would have to perform it as well. And he was not using proper technique and got aroused from doing it, a big no-go in these circles. This was normally a display of power, superiority and stamina. What was going on here? Ginji rubbed his chin, when he suddenly thought-

...Could it be that this was Kazuya's first blowjob? And that he had suddenly discovered a new fetish just in the very moment he started doing it?

Ginji looked down again, his eyes growing bigger, staring at quivering, heavily moaning Kazuya. He was enjoying himself far too much.

This was the answer. It was the only explanation.

Reaching down with one hand, Ginji caressed Kazuya's cheek and led his face upwards, so that Kazuya could see straight into his eyes. Kazuya, panting and blushing, stopped for a second, and asked: "Huh?" Ginji looked down, a big smile on his face. "Is this your first time doing something like this, Kazuya?" Kazuya avoided Ginji's eyes, embarrassed, but then slowly nodded, groaning an affirmative "Nh-hn...". 

Ginji started laughing: "Ahahakakaka!" Kazuya looked up at him, staring angrily. "Ahaha, oh, dear Kazuya, are you sure you are made for this business?" He wiped away a tear in the corner of his eye. "I mean, I like men too, but there should be a clear distinction between what is work and what is leisure!" Kazuya was having none of that, he didn't want to listen to Ginji's condescending words. He furrowed his brows, and scoffed angrily. "Tch..." and before Ginji could say anything else, Kazuya continued in his mouthwork.

He was getting the hang of it. Kazuya sighed loudly and let the tip of his tongue press against the soft head, his lips caress and nip Ginji's shaft. Opening his mouth wide, trembling, Kazuya let Ginji's dick in, his lips tighten around the head. This heat and wetness around the head was a more intense feeling than the slobbering mess he was before. Strong and vigorous, he licked and rubbed the top of Ginji's cock in his mouth.

Ginji's head tilted slowly backwards, his eyelids started fluttering, his mouth gently opened, his lips parting a little. "Ah... Hah..." he softly moaned. He was surprised that Kazuya could get these reactions out of him. What he lacked in finesse, he had in passion and dedication. "Gnh...! Ghh...! Nngh...!" Kazuya moaned loudly. His grasp on Ginji's shaft got stronger, he slowly moved his hand up and down now, and his tongue caressed the head furiously. Ginji grabbed his armrests harder, clenching his teeth, distinctly breathing through his nose. "Nnnh... Nnh..." Ginji breathed, Kazuya was so restless, continuing without pause. 

Kazuya suddenly let Ginji's dick slide into his mouth - cautiously at first, then further inside, stopping after about two thirds. He couldn't go any further. Kazuya's mouth was so wet, hot and tight, it aroused Ginji more than he initially thought. "A-Ah...!" he flinched. Kazuya's eyes were unresponsive, in deep trance, his lips sliding along the shaft, going up and down. He had indeed discovered a new fetish. Feeling Ginji's rigid, hard cock in his mouth made him horny, ecstatic, moaning and sighing so hard, his tongue caressing the shaft, pressing it against the sheer hardness of Ginji's erection. Kazuya wanted more. More of this new feeling, he wanted it harder.

More. Harder. More of this.

Kazuya lifted one hand and pointed at his head. Ginji, breathing loudly, asked: "Wh-What?" Kazuya pointed at his head again, more intensely, but not looking up, still with Ginji's dick in his mouth. Ginji looked confused, then understood Kazuya's furious pointing. "Ohohoho, now you want extra wishes, young man?" Kazuya groaned "Nnnh...", longing, asking for Ginji to do that specific thing. "If it's your wish..." hissed Ginji with a big smirk, "But let me tell you one thing..." he licked his lips, then whispered at Kazuya, bowing slightly down to him: " _You lost._ "

Ginji caressed Kazuya's hair with one hand, letting his fingers run through that brown mane, then forcefully grabbed a handful and started moving him up and down his shaft, his cock entering his mouth deeper, faster. Kazuya moans became louder, higher, more intense, begging, pleading, "NNH! NMH!! MNH!!", getting more aroused by this feeling of inferiority. He grabbed his own shaft harder through his pants. "Hah... Heh... Hehehe..." laughed Ginji, his breath getting hastier, blushing, sweat running down his temples, "L-Looks like someone likes to get dominated..." Ginji slid down further in his armchair, and took both hands up to Kazuya's head.

With a big grin, sweat running down his face, Ginji pushed down Kazuya’s head with both hands, his cock going in deeper, Kazuya groaning louder: "NNNNH! NNNMH! GNNNH!", his desire grew more, Ginji's hard, rigid, strong cock was sliding in and out of his mouth, reaching deep inside his throat, rubbing over his tongue, filling his mouth completely. His lips touched the base of Ginji's dick whenever he was pressed down, he could feel Ginji's hands clasping his head, his fingertips running along his scalp, and hear his noises, hear him getting more excited, “Heh... Hah... Gnah....”, grinning and panting. "NNH! GNH! MH!" moaned Kazuya, faster, picking up speed. Ginji was panting, breathing loudly, enjoying this display of complete submission. He smiled, and started moving his hips as well, thrusting deep, in and out, fucking Kazuya's mouth. "H-Hah... Ehehehe..." laughed Ginji, breathless, sweat running down his face, seeing Kazuya getting destroyed under his forceful hands. Kazuya was fully engulfed by emotion and passion, his arms now resting on Ginji's thighs, grabbing them harder, his eyes nearly turning back into his skull, his moans reaching unimaginable heights: " **NNH!!! GNAH!!! NMHA!!!** " He was soaked, sweat dripping off him into Ginji's lap, his hair in complete chaos, his own erection being so strong it hurt, and getting thoroughly face-fucked by Ginji.

Ginji himself couldn't take much longer either. His arms softly shaking from the tension of pushing down Kazuya's head, he was ready to cum - Kazuya, despite his terrible beginning display, had managed to arouse him so much, with pure passion and vulgar need for domination. "Hah! Gnh! Hnh!" moaned Ginji loudly, his mouth open, moving Kazuya's head faster, thrusting deeper into his hot, obscene, tight mouth. Kazuya was so narrow, so wet, so loud, it made Ginji tremble, he grit his teeth, feeling his own cock tremble and twitch inside Kazuya; Kazuya immediately felt this, his eyes widened, his moans pleading and begging so loud, **“MMNH!!! HHNG!!! NNGH!!!”** so high, tasting precum for the first time in his life, getting so aroused, so hard, his tongue gliding and slipping underneath Ginji's fast, rigid shaft, thrusting so deep inside him, and -

" **GRAAAAAAAAH!** " exclaimed Ginji through clenched teeth, cumming strong, hot, thick into Kazuya's mouth, filling it up, Kazuya groaned " **MMMMNNNNGGGHH!** " at Ginji's throbbing cock unloading in his mouth - his eyes had turned backwards, the feeling of so much warm semen inside his mouth made him dizzy, horny, hard, weak. His brain was paralysed, stopped in all its functions - the emotions and feelings were too strong for him. Ginji let go of Kazuya, who immediately flinched backwards, and let his cock slide out of his mouth, cum and saliva nearly spilling out of the corners of Kazuya's mouth, he hastily covered his lips with his hand, swallowed, stumbled - and fell backwards onto the stone table, crash-landing there, sprawled out flat, all fours stretched out.

Ginji, breathing loudly, his chest heaving, looked at Kazuya on the table. He lay there, on his back, completely unresponsive - yet still with a clearly visible, hard erection. Ginji sighed, "Haah...", relaxed and refreshed. "Well, that Viagra sure wasn't wasted!" he said to Kazuya, snickering to himself. Kazuya did not answer. He didn't move. Ginji whipped out a paper handkerchief and cleaned himself, rubbing his cock dry, then put his manhood back into his underwear, and zipped up his pants. He got up while closing his belt, then took out another handkerchief and held it towards Kazuya. 

He still didn't react. Ginji kneeled down, next to the table. "Hey. Here is a handkerchief." He waved it in front of Kazuya's empty eyes. No reaction. Ginji grumbled impatiently. "Kazuya. Don't you want to spit out-" Kazuya started wheezing for air, breathing hard, then immediately coughing. "OH GOD, he swallowed." With a big slap, Ginji covered his eyes with his hand in disbelief. "No, no, no." He shook his head. Kazuya groaned a tiny, exhausted "Ah-". 

Ginji got up again, and spoke, agitated, gesticulating wildly, the tips of his spikey hair trembling: "You are swallowing your enemy's semen?! You are supposed to spit it out! Show disrespect!  _You_  are the boss!" Kazuya did not move. "Absolutely NO CLUE about the whole business and traditional culture!" yelled Ginji. He tried to calm himself down again and wandered around Kazuya lying on the stone table. "No. I can't let you here like this." mumbled Ginji, the moonlight on his face shining brightly. He picked up limp Kazuya, his two hands gripping his suit, and he held him up to his face. Ginji grinned sadistically and said, panting softly through his breath: "So... overall, not that bad, young man, but you have  _a lot_  to learn."

He dragged Kazuya with him, to the office desk, Kazuya stumbling and staggering next to him, panting, mumbling tired, dripping leftover cum out of the corners of his mouth: "Ah... Gnh... Hah..." Ginji threw Kazuya against the table, where he came to a grinding halt, his back slamming against the desk. "Ow..." Kazuya whispered, endlessly tired. Ginji proclaimed: "Young man. If you are done already, it's your fault for not having stamina. This is how this whole thing started: You said that you wanted a blowjob from me, and now you are getting it."

Ginji grabbed Kazuya's face with one hand, effectively making him pout, his lips and face squished together. Ginji moved so close to Kazuya's face he could see his reflection in his glasses, and whispered in a low, quiet voice: „ _I’m gonna show you how it’s done..._ “ and slowly licked his lips. „Gnuh!“ exclaimed Kazuya, tired, but his eyes burned with curiosity.

Ginji positioned himself in front of Kazuya, standing before of him, his legs apart, dominant and tall - and his hands darted forwards, grabbing Kazuya’s belt buckle. It was undone in a matter of seconds. Ginji removed the belt out of the belt loops with a single strong pull, and cracked it at the air like a whip - “CHH-TSHKKK!!!”

Kazuya flinched, gasped "H-H-Hah!" as his eyes widened in shock, he was fully awake again. This sudden start, just the beginning was radically different already. From the very first few moment, this was already higher quality than Kazuya's whole performance. With a tiny chuckle, Ginji immediately fell to his knees, looking up at Kazuya with a big, wide grin, and let his hands run down Kazuya's body. He reached his trousers, and opened them fast with his skilled hands. Buttons opening with a flick of his finger and his fly already open, without hesitation. “Gnah!” gasped Kazuya, looking at this speed and intensity.

Smiling at Kazuya's reaction, Ginji reached inside Kazuya's boxers and whipped out his rigid, hard erection - it was soaked in precum. "H-Hngh!!" groaned Kazuya, throwing his head back. "Oh, we haven't even started yet..." whispered Ginji menacingly from down below.

With both hands, Ginji abruptly pulled down Kazuya's trousers and underwear, right down to his ankles - and then let his hands wander up Kazuya's legs again, through his leg hair, feeling it and stroking it intensely, then up, up and past his knees, caressing his thighs, running his palms over them repeatedly. "Hngh... Hah..." moaned Kazuya, Ginji's hands were so gentle and smooth in their movements. Ginji approached Kazuya's loins, tilted his head, and licked his balls, only using the tip of his tongue. Grabbing Kazuya's thighs harder, he then let his tongue run along the middle of his shaft, upwards, pressing strongly against it, and tasting his thick precum. "Nnh... H-Hah...!" gasped Kazuya. Ginji was so strong, yet accurate in his work, it made him breathless. 

Ginji ended his long lick, flicking Kazuya's cock with his tongue, and wrapped his lips around the tip. He delicately nipped at the head of Kazuya's dick, using occasionally a surprising little lick with his strong tongue. Kazuya looked down, panting, blushing, seeing this mature, adult man handle him like no one else before. Ginji noticed Kazuya's watching eyes, and looked up, his lips still on the tip of his raging hard erection. Ginji chuckled, and in a single, vulgar, obscene move, stuck out his tongue, opened his mouth wide and let Kazuya's shaft slide in far, far into his mouth, not breaking eye contact, and moaning "Aaaaaaahmmm..." 

"G-GNAH!" flinched Kazuya backwards, Ginji had him under absolute control. It was impossible to withstand his years of training and talent, as well as his battle experience. Ginji smiled into Kazuya's cock, and began moving his head, back and forth, letting the strong, hard shaft slide in and out of his hot, wet mouth, his lips tightening around it. His hands wandered from Kazuya's thighs around the back, and Ginji reached his arse, his hands sliding smoothly over to the butt cheeks. 

He gave one of Kazuya’s butt cheeks a loud SMACK!, and Kazuya gasped, surprised: "Ah!!!" in a hoarse, pleading tone. He could hear (and feel!) Ginji chuckle, still sliding over his strong erection, when Ginji suddenly grabbed Kazuya's butt cheeks hard, and started kneading them under the palm of his hands. Kazuya started moaning, loud and strong: "G-Gnah...! Hah...! Nnh...!" His fingertips squeezed powerfully into Kazuya's firm arse muscles, loosening them, embracing, feeling them.

"When it comes to blowjobs, all the unexperienced ones focus only on the licking and the general mouthwork. Little do they know that the true power is in the use of your hands." thought Ginji placidly, and he felt validated by reality once again. "A good blowjob is not only to show that you can suck or lick a cock, it's the whole _performance_ you put on for the other - from the beginning opening, over to the building of tension, the touching of erogenous zones, the caressing, the fondling... everything." 

In a sense, Ginji felt happy to be able to show his full repertoire again, the age of battles really had been over for a long time. Kazuya had already lost, there was no doubt about it - they both knew. But even so...

Ginji had taken a decision.

He would destroy Kazuya in the most glorious manner possible. He would make him scream and moan so loud, that it would fill this gigantic room with luscious noise, to make him cum so hard like he had never before in his life, and exit this room as the unquestioned, reigning winner. He would give him a show he would never forget.

Kazuya, in the meantime, was panting, sweating, and feeling himself get lost in pure sexual stimulation. He was most surprised by the absolute quietness that Ginji had. No moans, no sighs, just the constant breathing through his nose, and the occasional lip smack, when he slid up and down his shaft. Tiny slurping noises could be heard, but very rarely. And if he did sounds, it was so expressive and vocal - and all to arouse Kazuya. Ginji’s concentration and skill was unmatched, without a doubt. He was so... precise and strong in his motions, from his tight, hot mouth to his enthusiastic, strong hands. This rift, this clean-cut professionalism paired with so much passion at the same time, made Kazuya lose his mind.

“AAH! GNAH! HAH!” moaned Kazuya even louder, trembling and sweat dripping off his bangs. His shaft was so wet, sliding in and out of Ginji’s stimulating mouth, his hands touching him strongly and fiercely, it was unbearable. “G-GINJI!” he stammered, he could not believe what was happening to him.

To his surprise, Ginji became slower and stopped, then stood up, his hands wandering to the front again, then holding Kazuya by his hips. Ginji’s face came closer to his - Kazuya swallowed hard, suppressing his erratic breath. Only a few inches away from his lips, Ginji whispered: “Lie down on the office table. Take off your shoes and pants.”

Kazuya nodded. He had accepted defeat, but was now so far into it, he wanted so much more - He wanted Ginji sucking his cock, make him feel good, arouse him more. This was too new, too exciting to let it pass.

Trembling in excitement, Kazuya sat on the table edge, took his shoes off and slid out of his pants. He repositioned himself, and lay down, only his suit, scarf and shirt remaining, lifting up his legs, wearing dark blue socks. His erection was strong and wet, and gently swayed as he got on his back. He looked up at Ginji towering above him.

Ginji smirked at this view down below. It had been far too long since he had had a business encounter of that calibre. Kazuya was giving himself to him, awaiting his next move. He would be able to demonstrate his full strength and get the largest possible reaction back as a reward.

Locking eyes with Kazuya, looking down from above, Ginji lifted up his left hand to his face and parted his lips. He slightly stuck out his tongue and let his own middle finger glide inside his mouth, slowly, longingly, caressing it with his tongue. “Aaah... Mnaah... Haaaaaah...” Ginji moaned lowly, not breaking eye contact. It was filthy.

“Hah... G-Ginji...” quivered Kazuya, looking worried - and yet, he wanted to see where this led to. Ginji’s stare pierced through his eyes, sucking his own middle finger, as he was making out with it, and came forward, supporting himself on the table, bowing down over Kazuya. “Oh... don’t be scared... Ngah...” breathed Ginji, his finger wet and connected to his lips by strings of saliva, “I just want you to have some more fun... Just relax...”

Ginji looked down at Kazuya’s loins, his strapping hard erection trembling in front of him. He ran his right hand along the insides of Kazuya’s thigh, squeezing it, and rubbing his leg hair. His wet left middle finger however, he took further downwards. “Spread your legs, Kazuya...” whispered Ginji seductively, caressing his thigh. Kazuya did like he was ordered to, biting his lip, looking at Ginji.

“Given the fact that this was his first blowjob, I can assume that he has no anal training whatsoever. External stimulation should be enough. Main focus on shaft.” calculated Ginji, smiling wide. His hand wandering under Kazuya’s balls, he slowly applied his middle finger to Kazuya’s anus. “H-hah!” Kazuya gasped, his hands sprawled out on the table, his head tilting backwards.

With his finger pressing in little circles around Kazuya’s hole, Ginji lowered himself towards Kazuya’s strong erection, which was already glistening in the moonlight from his previous oral treatment. Seeing Kazuya flat on the desk in front of him, the snowstorm and the feint lights of the gigantic city skyline outside the gigantic windows, Ginji felt amazing. “Goddamn, I love my job.” He thought and smirked.

He pressed the tip of his tongue against Kazuya’s quivering, hard shaft, while slowly massaging his anus with his middle finger. “Mmngh...” moaned Ginji, satisfied with himself and his work. Sliding up and down this hard cock, Kazuya got even more aroused, the increase of stimulation made him weak. “Ngh... Nngh...” he groaned through clenched teeth.

Ginji’s hand wandered from Kazuya’s thigh up to his dick, holding it by the base and tightened his lips around it. His middle finger brushed softly over Kazuya’s anus, synching up his movements with his mouthwork. Ginji’s tongue slid vigorously around Kazuya’s stiff, rigid cock in his mouth, his head moving up and down, pleasuring him more and more. He could feel Kazuya quivering under his hands, muttering: “G-Ginji... Yes... Hah...”

Kazuya was filled with lust and arousal, and yet... he wanted more. Ginji was making him insane, he had never felt so much desire for anything. He looked up, breathing loudly, and approached Ginji’s moving head with one hand. He wanted to press him down as well, let his cock in deeper, into his hot throat - faster, more intense. He wanted to touch his hair, run his fingers through it, grab it hard. His trembling fingers came closer-

SLAP! Without even looking up, Ginji’s hand that was around his cock’s base suddenly had shot forwards and slapped Kazuya’s hand away, with casual ease. “H-Hah!” gasped Kazuya, scared by this sudden fast movement. Two piercing eyes looked up from his crotch. Kazuya swallowed nervously. “Nnnngnaaaah...” moaned Ginji as he let Kazuya’s cock out of his mouth, a mixture of saliva and precum wet around his lips, strings connecting his tongue to his dick. “Hah... Now, now, who said that you are allowed to touch my head...?” breathed Ginji towards Kazuya, while still caressing his anus in little circles. “Hmmm...? Did I give you my permission, Kazuya...?” Kazuya shook his head, embarrassed, blushing at this rhetorical question. “Even you yourself gave me permission first... Hah... It’s only respectful to do the same...” grinned Ginji widely, breathing loud and fast. He was having too much fun.

“Kazuya...” he continued, the tip of his finger pushing against the entrance, “... Do you want more...? Do you want it harder...?” Kazuya gasped, but could only nod in agreement. The way he was being touched and handled was exciting, far too exciting. “Y-Yes, Ginji...” he murmured with a hoarse voice. And with a deep breath, he added, quivering: “Please... P-Put your... finger in...”

Ginji’s eyebrows bolted upwards, genuinely bewildered. After a few seconds, he chuckled and shook his head, “Kukukuku... You really surprise me, young man...” With these words, he looked down at Kazuya’s loins again, his hand remaining underneath his balls. His finger was still wet from his own spit, and Kazuya’s slight sweat only added to it. Lowering himself anew towards Kazuya’s cock, he guided the strong, hard shaft to his lips with his other hand, and let it glide inside his tight, warm mouth again.

Sliding up and down, feeling this beautiful, hard dick in his mouth again, he pressed against Kazuya’s anus. Very slowly, his finger went in - Kazuya was tight. Very tight. But that made Ginji even happier. Kazuya himself on the other hand was in a trance, his mouth open, his eyes blind with emotion, his glasses slipping to the tip of his nose, his head tilting backwards, arching his back, his hands sprawled out on the table. He moaned loudly, trembling, taking in all this new feeling from below: “Ngah! H-Hah! Gaaah!” He could feel himself clenching around Ginji’s finger.

Smiling into Kazuya’s cock, Ginji went faster in his head movements, letting it in and out of his mouth, his lips sliding along the hard shaft. His finger went in further, now halfway inside, so he gave a little wiggle to it. “N-NGAH!” Kazuya gasped loudly and closed his eyes, this new feeling was nearly too much already. To receive double stimulation from the front and from behind was beyond imagination. His legs in the air trembled, it was simply stunning.

Going in further, Ginji’s finger reached the deepest point of Kazuya’s anus. He was still surprised that Kazuya was up for anal play, but he would give him the best possible show. He started moving his hand in little wave motions, the tip of his finger caressing Kazuya’s prostate, this intense spot, over and over. “NNGAH! GNAH! NNNH!” moaned Kazuya, loud and expressive, this was electrifying, he could feel the tension run through his whole body, spreading from his loins. “GAH! G-GINJI!” he screamed, drowning in passion.

Ginji felt fantastic. To have someone shout his name in excitement was the greatest reward for him. He licked and caressed Kazuya’s shaft fiercely, his finger touching him deep inside, and so he took the decision to go even further. Kazuya would not be prepared for this, he thought to himself, satisfied.

He carefully removed his finger again, slowly, while still gliding over Kazuya’s hard cock, - he heard Kazuya’s stammering sigh “H-H-H-Hah!” as he pulled out. With both hands free again, Ginji picked up Kazuya’s legs and threw them over his shoulders. Kazuya was watching him, panting and sweating, his eyebrows furrowed in arousal. His lips curling into a smile, Ginji wrapped his arms around Kazuya’s naked legs, the fabric of his smooth yellow suit jacket caressing his skin. “A-Ah...! Hah...!” gasped Kazuya at this image, at being held so strongly. Ginji could feel Kazuya’s legs weigh down on his shoulders, his leg hair under his palms and see his amorous face, his sweat running down his temples, getting more and more aroused by his actions. Kazuya started whimpering: “G-Ginji... Oh God... Yes... H-Hah...” so much higher than before.

It was exactly this that Ginji loved. These stern faces, these smug expressions, these mighty men - all would simply melt away in front of him, like masks falling off, exposing their true, inner core. Get emotions out of them, make them moan, make them do noises they would never even acknowledge to be capable of doing, see them so vulnerable and weak, wanting more from him. Nothing was left of Kazuya’s brattish, hard behaviour, he was quivering, panting, blushing, begging in front of Ginji, his voice falling apart. Ginji was blissful and thought: “Oh yes... I really missed this... Hehehe... It’s so goddamn beautiful...”

Holding Kazuya’s legs tighter, Ginji went further forwards, his shoulders pressing against his thighs, letting Kazuya’s cock even deeper inside his mouth, his lips approaching the base. “NNNGH! H-hah!” groaned Kazuya, feeling his own cock so far inside Ginji’s throat, surrounded by tight warmth, and his legs in the air, losing any footing he had left, giving himself completely to Ginji.

Ginji got faster again, his lips touching the base again and again, now fully deep-throating Kazuya. It was a skill he had trained and acquired a long time ago for just these occasions - to get rid of his gag reflex, to just relax and use his complete mouth as a tool for pleasure. And it really was handy. So far, nobody had been able to resist it. To let a cock slide so deep inside of him, filling his throat and enclose it with hot, wet tightness was nearly invincible.

“Mmnh...! Nghh...! Mngh...!” were Ginji’s loud moans as he furiously went over Kazuya’s cock over and over again, getting faster, stronger, so much harsher in his movements. He could see Kazuya arching his back, and throwing his head back, completely losing himself. “Ginji! Yes! YES!!!” Kazuya whimpered loudly, his mouth open, he wanted so much more, he felt this tension run through his body, spreading from his loins. Ginji’s technique was simply unmatched, arousing him so much with this obscene passion he had for this, and Kazuya couldn’t help but fall for it.

He felt it. His eyes widenend, his back contracted, his fingertips pressing the table top, holding on to it, he started muttering through his erratic breath: “Oh God. Ginji! I’m cumming! I’M... CUMMING!! YES!!” He was panting, sweat running down his face, his mouth wide open, his tongue sticking out, saliva running down the corners of his lips, screaming: “YES! YES! OH GOD! YES!” ready to go all the way, as Ginji slid so fast over Kazuya’s cock - and then he abruptly stopped.

Ginji let Kazuya’s rigid, trembling cock quickly out of his mouth, and simply said: “No.” A grin formed on his face that could only be described as deliciously devilish, his eyes squinted to little slits, whispering: “I’m not letting you yet.”

“ **P-PLEASE!!! GINJI!!! JUST LET M-ME CUM!!!** ” yelled Kazuya, quivering, begging for release. Ginji didn’t listen, he slowly, longingly caressed the tip of Kazuya’s cock. “Mmmnn-no.” he smirked, flicking Kazuya’s dick with his tongue. Kazuya was pleading, breathless, soaked, and screamed: “ **GIN-JIII-HIHIHIHII!!!** ” This tension was unbearable. “ **PLEASEEEE!!!** ” he yelled, frowning in massive lust, his eyes quivering with endless sexual hunger for more, staring hard into Ginji’s eyes.

It was exactly the payment Ginji wanted. This senseless begging for sexual release. Falling apart in front in of his eyes. Completely forgetting themselves, screaming for more. Being reduced to their most basic instincts, just wanting to climax in pure lust. Asking him with pleading, trembling voices to continue. Ginji instantaneously grinned, happy with the result. He kissed the tip of Kazuya’s cock once more and said:” Mmn... Hah... I just love the way you’re begging me... Hehehe... I will finish you... My dear Kazuya...” He pondered for a second, looking outside the window, still holding Kazuya’s legs tight, hearing only his rapid panting beneath him. “You know, Kazuya... Did you notice anything?” Kazuya couldn’t answer, he was still out of breath, staring at him, on edge. Ginji looked back at Kazuya, so intense, as if nearly staring into his soul and whispered menacingly: “So far... I haven’t actually started sucking yet.”

Kazuya’s eyes widened. “Oh God.” He muttered. And he understood. Ginji’s grin grew wider than before and he licked his lips. “ _Nnngnah... Get ready for the ride of your lifetime._ ” He proclaimed, and without any hesitation, opened his mouth wide and immediately went in for the dive, Kazuya’s cock so deep inside him, his lips immediately making contact with the base - and he started sucking. Hard.

“ **GAAAAAAAAAH!** ” screamed Kazuya, this was too much. It was true, so far, Ginji had only caressed his cock with his tongue in his mouth, or used his lips, but now feeling the full power of his deepthroat was insane. Ginji’s head went fast up and down, sliding in and out, his throat so tight, so hot, so wet, so soaked, so fast, so precise...

Ginji groaned hard, took up all his strength and lifted up Kazuya’s lower body, holding him by his legs over his shoulders, going stronger and harder at his cock. “Mnh! Nngh! Hngh!” were Ginji’s fast, intense moans, while caressing, sucking, and sliding over his strong, hard dick. Kazuya was heavy, he certainly wasn’t the thinnest person out there, but Ginji knew what he was doing. It was his final act, deepthroat while completely taking away one’s hold to the ground, leaving Kazuya only on his shoulder blades and stretched out arms. Ginji knew of himself that he was able to hold a man for about a minute like this, this fast, excessive blowjob additionally draining his strength, but Kazuya would not be able to last a full minute like this.

“ **GNAH! HAH! G-GINJI!!** ” Kazuya moaned, he was completely lost in passion, his eyes turning backwards, his hands looking for a stronger grasp, finding none, his palms sliding sweaty over the office table top and struggling for support. “ **OH GOD! YES! H-HNAH!!** ” he moaned so loud, completely losing himself, no control over anything anymore. His rigid, hard cock slid so fast in and out of Ginji’s mouth, sucking him so strongly, his lips so tight around his shaft...

His noises turned into a mess of begging and pleading, Ginji was too intense for him. His fingertips pressing the table top, gaining one last hold, he arched his back to the most extreme point, nearly bending over backwards, his thighs on Ginji’s shoulders contracting, feeling himself tense up, his back muscles, his arse, his forehead, frowning, and started screaming, so extreme, he had never expected it of himself: “ **YES! GINJI! YES! HAH! OH GOD!! YES!! GIVE IT TO ME!!! YEEES!!!** ”

His voiced echoed in this big room - Ginji was satisfied, it was exactly what he wanted. It was time to end this. His arms quivering around Kazuya’s legs, he put his whole power into this blowjob, his head sliding up and down, his mouth tightening, letting Kazuya’s rigid, hard cock in and out of his mouth, so fast, so extreme, groaning loud, nearly getting hard himself from all the pleasure he took from seeing Kazuya beg in front of him. Ginji frowned and closed his eyes, his head now moving in strong wave motions, feeling this big, throbbing cock in his mouth, filling it up, making noises with every move, his tongue slipping and caressing this rigid shaft, “NGAH! MNAH! MMNH!” he groaned loud, we wanted to finish off Kazuya, his arms wrapping harder around his legs, trembling on his shoulders.

“ **OH GOD!!! YES!!! GINJI!! I’M... I’M CUMMING!! YES!!!** ” wailed Kazuya, nearly crying out of passion, tears in the corners of his eyes, he couldn’t take it anymore, he was running his own hands through his hair, his glasses sliding off his face as he did, so rock hard, just wanting release, screaming in lust “ **YES!!! PLEASE!!!** ”, slobbering words, his sweat running down his face, his body, his legs, his toes curling on Ginji’s back, feeling these strong hands holding him, seeing Ginji’s erotic face, the sweat run down his forehead, his wet lips gliding fiercely over his hard cock, stimulating his so much, his wet, hot mouth, this tight throat, the tips of his grey hair trembling - Kazuya clenched his teeth, his hand running through his hair, frowning, blushing, gasping, then suddenly getting so much louder, out of breath, hoarse, shrieking: “ **GINJI!!! G-GINJI!!! I’M GONNA CUM!!! I’M GONNA CUM!!! HARGHH!!! I’M GONNA CUM S-SO HARD-** “ Ginji got stronger, his palms grabbing Kazuya’s thighs, his head going so fast, his moaning getting so loud as well “NNGH!! MMHN!!! GNNH!!!”, this hard dick going in and out of his mouth, so deep, so dominant, so full of power-

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!** ” screamed Kazuya, his eyes wide open, his palms slamming against the desk, his thighs contracting, his back arching, cumming loads and loads into Ginji, in harsh, intense thrusts, shooting cum inside this obscene hot mouth **,** so much, so long, feeling his hard, throbbing, pulsating cock unload in this tight warm space, filling it up with semen, sliding wet and soaked in and out, it was too much, too much, he couldn’t take it anymore, he lost himself, his vision got blurry, his eyes turned back into his skull, his eyelids fluttering, his mouth still wide open, dry from breathing so much through it - when suddenly all his muscles gave up and he sunk onto the table, completely defeated.

The last echoes of Kazuya’s screams faded into the darkness. Ginji gently placed Kazuya’s lower body on the office table, let his legs slide down from his shoulders - now dangling off the table edge - and let Kazuya’s cock carefully out of his mouth, immediately pressing his lips together, as to not spill everything and make a mess. His mouth full, he quickly looked around, spotted the ashtray behind him on the stone table, hurried over and spit all the warm cum in this little container.  With a loud “Splat!” the quite large amount of fluid landed in there -  mixing with the previously added cigarette ash. “Bleh.” remarked Ginji, looking at this blotch of misery. “Body fluids with cigarette ash surely make a mess.” he thought. “Better not do that.”

He stretched himself, wiped his forehead, scratched his neck, and then turned again towards Kazuya. Ginji put his hands in his pockets, and casually strolled over there, to this big office desk again. Looking at the fully defeated Kazuya, he smacked his lips a few times, and said, quite amused: “You know what, you actually don’t taste so bad. I’ve surely had worse in my life.” Kazuya did not answer. Nearly going cross-eyed, he was staring into void. “Hm...” pondered Ginji, looking at this beautiful image in front of him. The wonderful city skyline shined brightly through the night. The snowstorm had calmed down, and the blue moonlight filled to room with cool, calm light. He smiled to himself. Yes, this evening had been a success.

Ginji picked up the contracts, and put them next to the fully defeated Kazuya on the office desk. He took out his fountain pen out of his breast pocket, scribbled something out on both stacks and added a few lines and numbers. He stood up straight again, crossed his arms behind his back and proclaimed: “The winner is Ginji Hirai. That’ll be an extra 25% final bonus of the total contractual sum, given the crushing defeat in a physical blowjob battle between the opposing parties of Hirai and Hyoudou Junior - now united in a monetary alliance. Please sign here.” Ginji said with calm professionalism and held out his pen to Kazuya.

“Aaarghaaah...” answered Kazuya. He hadn’t moved and was still lying on his back. He weakly took the pen, signed the documents without even looking at it, his signature completely messy and scribbled all over the dotted lines.

“It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Kazuya Hyoudou.” Said Ginji, putting away his pen, and picking up his stack, patting it. He held out his hand towards Kazuya. “I am very surprised as to how this discussion went, and I am looking forward to our business partnership.” Kazuya meekly lifted his and they shook hands - Ginji taking Kazuya's weak limp-wristed hand and shook it quite strongly. He then walked towards the door, the signed contract under his arm.

He turned around one last time before he reached the gigantic wooden door. Kazuya’s hand gave a tired wave, then it fell SPLAT on the desk again, next to the fully defeated Kazuya. Ginji chuckled and faced the door. “Goodbye, Kazuya Hyoudou, until we meet again.” he smirked, then opened the heavy door and got out.

As he walked down the hallway, he spotted the sign of the men’s bathroom. He stopped in his tracks, thought about it for a second, and got inside. “I should clean myself.” he thought. “At least wash my hands. I used my finger against my own predictions.” He entered, and to his surprise, it was quite luxurious. Marble floor and wash basins, golden taps and soap dispensers. Even little tubes of hand lotion stood under the mirrors, in different scents - peach, rose, lavender...

Carefully placing the contract under the mirror, Ginji took some of the liquid soap and washed his hands under the soothing, warm water, soft foam caressing his hands. The soap was emitting a smell of roses, and it made Ginji smile. “Really high class...” he thought. He bowed down, taking a bit of water in his mouth, gargled it in his throat for a second, throwing his head back, and spit it out again - cleansing his palate from all the taste of sex and sweat. Ginji switched the water back off, and took a little fuzzy hand towel next to him. They were neatly rolled and stacked into a little pyramid. “Paper towels are too plebeian, I suppose...?” he chuckled to himself. As he turned to the mirror again to wipe his face dry, he noticed his image in front of him. Ginji looked at his face.

These wrinkles around his eyes, these crow’s feet, were twitching as he squinted at his mirror image. The sweat running down his temples had made his sideburns a bit darker, sticking wet to the side of his face. The tips of his grey hair, normally combed back with a bit of gel, hung down slightly. A visible, exhausted blush was still on his face, and a drop of sweat silently ran down his neck. “Huh...” he muttered, as he wiped his mouth, closing his eyes. “It took more energy out of me than I thought...” It had been a long time since he had done something of that intensity and length. And yet...

He opened his eyes again, and threw the hand towel into the little basket next to him, with a big fling of his arm. Ginji smirked. His mirror image smirked back - his teeth glinting for a second in the bathroom light. He still got it. Age had not gotten a dent in his talent. The power of youth hadn’t been of any help to Kazuya, he had been beaten by years of training and knowledge.

“Hm!” Ginji stood up straight, fixed his hair by running his hand through it, tugged his suit back into shape and picked up the contract again. Yes. Everything was as good as ever. And this encounter somehow had given him a confidence boost. With a little bounce to his step, he turned around on his heel and walked out of the bathroom, towards the elevators.

Reaching the main entrance hall again, his shoes clicked loudly on the marble floor, echoing gently through the air. The snowfall outside had calmed down a bit, but it was still very windy. Ginji pulled his suit together, squeezed the contract to his chest and opened the glass door, rushing over the stone steps to his car. Trembling, he fumbled his car keys out of his pocket and opened the door as quickly as possible.

“Phew!” Ginji fell into the driver's seat with a big sigh. Morita was not here. He probably went to the jazz club on the opposite side of the street, just as he had announced. Ginji couldn't blame him. It really was cold in here, he could see his own breath inside the car. He turned the motor on to let the car heat up, then put the contract away into the glovebox.

He honked a few times. Hopefully Morita could hear it. After a few minutes of trembling, he saw Morita exit the bar, wave to a person in the door, and hastily run over the street. The car door flung open, and Morita jumped into the car. "Whoa, it has gotten colder!" Ginji looked at Morita, who was... strangely happy. A big smile on his face, a big blush on his cheeks, rubbing his hands. Nearly beaming with happiness. 

"So, how was your night?" asked Ginji. Morita flinched, he had been in deep thoughts about something. "Oh! ... Oh, yes, it was... really good. Really good!" and added with a little pause: "Fantastic..." Noticing Ginji's indifferent face, he asked back: "And how was yours?" Ginji shrugged, casually waving his hand around. "Usual business talk. The alliance is reforged. Quite nicely so.” He pointed at the contract in the glovebox. “It only took... a bit of persuasion." Morita looked at Ginji. "Persuasion..." Morita repeated, curiously, nodding slowly.

Silence.

"Deepthroat? The whole show?" asked Morita.

"Deepthroat. The whole show." answered Ginji.

“Huh! Lucky man.” remarked Morita, quite surprised.

Silence.

Morita looked outside again, and snuggled himself into his coat, and smiled. "Actually, Ginji... I did something too." He blushed stronger and coyly whispered: "I... I had sex." Ginji abruptly turned his head to Morita. "Wha- WHAT?!" Giggling at Ginji's reaction, Morita closed his eyes and pulled up his coat to his nose. "Yes...! It was wonderful. I had a fantastic night. And I will certainly return to that jazz bar. I met a wonderful man, and we have a date now for tomorrow!" Morita was practically radiating joy. Ginji smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "I never thought of you that way, Morita. Never did." He stared into the snowstorm as well. "...Then you maybe had a better night than I did!" Morita chuckled.

Ginji put the car into first gear, and slowly rolled onto the street. They drove a few hundred meters through the icy winds, when Morita tapped his arm quickly, and said: "Can you drive past the bar again? I want to see what it's called!" Ginji did as was asked of him, and did a big u-turn on the large street. There no other cars in sight, and they drove back the little distance. Morita pressed his face against the car windows, squinting his eyes, trying to read the orange illuminated sign while driving past it. 

"ZA... WA..." Morita read. "ZAWA JAZZ BAR, it's called!" He sat back into his seat, and Ginji drove faster. He scribbled it down hastily in his little calendar that he took out of his coat, but as Morita stared at the word, he grew slightly confused. "Zawa...?" he whispered. Ginji looked at him, with an equally puzzled face: "What is that, a Zawa...?" Both men stared at each other, thinking the same thing: “Somehow this word means something very important in this universe...” Both of them then stared off into space. Five seconds later, they both shrugged their shoulders at this nonsensical word.

"Anyways!" proclaimed Morita and snapped his calendar shut, "I'm really happy that I came with you on this trip." he smiled at Ginji. "I'm really glad." Ginji smiled back and ruffled Morita's hair. "That's good. I'm happy when you're happy." They then both looked on the snow-covered road in front again. 

This had been a crazy night, for both of them, each in their different ways.

And so, Ginji and Morita drove off into the snowy, cold night, their car whizzing through the storm, towards home, where it was warm and cosy.

 

 

**The SILVER End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Parallel work:  
> DEEP GOLDEN NIGHT  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10882404
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Or just visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) ! :3


End file.
